


【Timjay】Even in the darkest night.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blackmail, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Time Travel, kind of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: “你相信这个世界可以变得更好，而我不再相信了。”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	【Timjay】Even in the darkest night.

**Author's Note:**

> 主世界提→Tim Drake  
> 蝙蝠提→Timothy Drake  
> 看清预警！！！角色落在我手上也很倒霉辱骂我就行（）

***  
“Jason？”

朝对方走过去的时候，Tim不确定地开口叫了一声，语气有点犹疑。

他名义上的兄长、前任罗宾、红头罩Jason Todd转过头看了他一眼。Jason把头罩摘了下来卡在腰侧，深棕色的外套在夜风中猎猎作响，黑暗像绸缎一样柔顺地落在他的脸颊和制服上。

“我听说你遇到了未来的自己？”Jason单刀直入地开口。没有寒暄、没有对刚刚回归的成员的欢迎、没有久别后的——不，Tim不知道自己在期待什么，也许，一个拥抱？但这一切只属于他们的交流模式都那么该死地熟悉，熟悉得让Tim有种流泪的冲动。

Jason健康地、完整地、冷静地站在他面前，而不是那个成为蝙蝠侠的Timothy所描述的模样。

他告诉自己要克制，克制、隐忍，在所有蝙蝠家族成员中也许他是学得最好的那个。但Tim仍然有种冲动，现在扑上去摸摸Jason仍然熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛，触摸那道未来会贯穿整个眼眶的丑陋伤疤。

_“……等我找到他的时候，他已经失去了一只眼和一条腿。最糟糕的是，他失去了活下去的意愿。”_

Timothy Drake说话时的语气轻描淡写，用尖锐冰冷的手术刀准确地把所有事实挑出来，附庸的感情剔掉。

但是就像Timothy Drake对他了如指掌，反过来也一样，即使对方比他多出了所有二十年的经历、经验，或者痛苦。Tim能看见他藏在描述背后的感情，看到他的心脏在说出每一个字之后砉然破碎。

_“你相信这个世界可以变得更好，而我不再相信了。”_

“我只是想阻止你成为我。”Timothy用手腕架住了他的长棍，反手抽出腰间的枪抵在Tim额头上，Tim被猛地掼到墙上，后脑勺磕在冰冷的金属墙上让他眼前一黑，很多细小的火星在视网膜炸开。

Timothy抓起他的衣领，敏锐地察觉到Tim因为恐惧条件反射地肌肉紧绷。他嘴角露出一点冷笑：“别紧张。我不是要杀了你，我只需要你去做别的事情。”

而Tim瞪大了双眼，看着穿着蝙蝠侠制服的男人就像愚蠢的动物第一次见到人类，他的嗓子里像堵了流沙，必须非常吃力才能挤出干涩嘶哑的声音：

“……你疯了。”

“你可以拒绝。”Timothy的声音很冷，“但你不会。在你之前我已经见过了杰。”真奇怪在说出那个简短的昵称时他的语气就能变得又轻又软，Tim甚至能想象出他叫他的爱人时温柔的调子。“我在他身上放了这个。”

Timothy把手里小小的芯片在他面前晃了晃，动作很快，但已经足够Tim全身的血液冻结了。“你知道这是什么，毕竟这是你亲手制造出来的东西。如果你不按照我说的做，我就会让程序启动。”

Tim下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，感觉皮肤组织都因为缺乏水分而黏连在一起。“说得很好。”他抿紧嘴唇，“可是我怎么判断你说的是真话呢？”

“不需要证实。你不会让Jason再次死去，哪怕只是冒万分之一的风险，”Timothy说，“你会吗？”

绝不。

问句的答案显而易见。Tim知道自己会怎么做。更该死的是，Timothy也知道他会怎么做。

他别无选择，除了听从年长的同位体的命令。

“是，我遇到了他。”

Tim默不作声走到Jason身边，在屋檐边停下，跟他一起俯瞰哥谭。这座由玻璃、钢铁和黑暗构成的城市灯火辉煌，迷雾像潮水一样漫上来淹没他们的脚底。

“他告诉我我注定会成为蝙蝠侠，哥谭会陷入黑暗。”

Tim伸出手指着下面深海般的城市，在空中不可见的地图上描画着街区。“它沿着这条线一分为二，这一半是自由哥谭，这一半是由我掌控的地区。”

“你跟蝙蝠女侠从自由哥谭闯到蝙蝠洞试图阻止我。”Jason轻轻点了点头表示他在专注地听，“但失败了。”对于此时此刻来说，“失败”这两个字就已经足够概括所有形势，但对于尚未发生的遥远未来，它们象征的意义显然远远不止这些。Timothy告诉了他，但他永远不会告诉Jason。

“Timbo。”

“嗯？”

“你知道他并不是你，我也不是未来的‘Jason’吧。”Jason说。他笑着拍拍Tim的肩膀，“别那么悲观，小红，我们不就是来阻止他的吗。”

“你说得没错。”Tim点点头，也勉强笑了一下。红罗宾的视线从Jason神采飞扬的面孔移到他紧贴自己的手上，他离他那么近，Tim必须得用尽全力才能克制住握住那只手亲吻的冲动。“我只是……今天突如其来的信息量太大了。”

他说话时视线停留在Jason的小臂上，紧身衣和手套之间露出了一截苍白的皮肤，他能感觉到层层防护之间最脆弱的那部分温热柔软的触感，听上去简直就像Jason本人一样。Tim甚至没意识到自己悄无声息地向前一步，伸出手抓了一把空气，这是一个拉近距离的姿势。显然他察觉不到此时此刻自己脸上的表情，但从Jason的反应上他能感觉出来。

因为Jason没说话，伸手抱住了他。

Tim愣了一下，几乎只是一下，他迅速地收紧了这个拥抱，重重抓住Jason就像溺水者抓住岸边的芦苇。两任前罗宾很少有这种亲密接触的时刻，尽管在家族中他们的关系还不错。Tim突然意识到他需要这个。Jason的体温很热、怀抱很坚定，就像漫漫长夜中无望地燃烧自己的炬火。他总是这样。Tim想。但只有这个还不够。

他们站在哥谭的海面上，轻得像两团随时会被淹没的泡泡。最终泡沫都会下沉，Tim从未像此刻如此清晰又绝望地明白这一点。

从拥抱到针锋相对只需要一瞬间。Jason甚至还没反应过来，直到冰冷的针头抵在他的脖颈后。他的脸贴在Tim的肩膀上，下意识地伸手推开Tim，不知道发生了什么。Tim一只手温柔地掠过他黑色的卷发，向下抚摸他的脸颊，另一只手强忍着颤抖把针管推到了底，液体精准地注入血管。

“这是什么……”Jason断断续续地说道。

“肌肉松弛剂和镇静剂。”Tim把针筒随手丢在一旁，接住了Jason抽干力气之后倒进他怀里的身体。他那么软，像礼品店巨大橱窗里才会有的玩具熊。

Jason显然还想开口说话，那双蓝眼睛里清晰的茫然刺痛了他。为什么。为什么这么做。为什么是你。但Tim在那之前斩钉截铁地打断了他。“睡吧。”

那是一道不容置疑的指令，Jason吃力地眨了眨眼皮，摸向腰间的武装带试图抵抗，但是黑暗涌了上来，把他吞没。

_“我只需要你去做别的事情。”_

_“强暴他。”_

“什……什么？”Tim听见自己的话在舌头上打结。但那是个不必要的疑问句，他觉得自己发出的声音虚伪又僵硬。

“他。Jason Todd。”Timothy很快嘲弄地重复了一遍，打碎Tim最后一点幻想，“你十几年都不敢说出口的暗恋。”

十几年。

Tim闭紧嘴巴，那显然不是Tim Drake的纪年时间。那是Timothy Drake的。他一直紧紧握着他漫长而隐秘的恋情——就像Tim相信自己会做的那样——眼睁睁看着自己的爱人在痛苦中挣扎却无能为力。就像他日以继夜注视着腐朽中的哥谭。他绝望地尝试拯救这座城市，甚至不惜越过那条界限。

“……你疯了。”Tim结结巴巴地说。

“我没疯。”Timothy裹着冰的声音仍然冷酷而平静，两只深蓝色的眼睛像安静燃烧的烈焰，他直视着Tim——这一举动险些粉碎了Tim的心理防线，因为它证明对方并非如此——“你可以看出我没疯。”

“这个烂透的城市才疯了。”

Timothy几乎是在咆哮，Tim被他重重砸到墙上，胸口窒息的疼痛让他眼前一黑。

“你知道我为了回到过去改变一切尝试了多少种方法吗？用你脑子里能想到的，再加上二十年的经验。我失败了很多次，比你想象得还要多。”

“最后我意识到这座城市只想吞噬。它必须要以一个人的牺牲为代价来换取所有人的幸福。Jason Todd是被选中的祭品。”

Tim从喉咙里发出嘶哑的气音。他想狠狠地反驳他，嘲笑他这世界上根本没有献祭这种捷径，除了人类可笑、软弱、推卸责任的幻想，就算是神也不会这么操蛋的。但胃部痉挛让他说不出话，他想呕吐。

“你知道整件事最滑稽的部分是什么吗？”

Timothy抿紧了嘴唇，唇角到颊边的肌肉不自然地痉挛。他看起来是想笑，但露出来的只有扭曲的充满仇恨的怒火。

“所有人都会赞同你这么做。甚至是Jason Todd自己。太有牺牲精神了，不是吗？”

不。

不是。

这是不对的。

他在撒谎。Tim告诉自己。但他甚至找不出他撒谎的理由。

“我不赞同。”Tim扶着墙壁慢慢站起来，多米诺面具的阴影投在他鼻梁和眉骨之间。他坚定地重复自己的立场，“我不赞同。”他的呼吸因为胸腔内喷薄的怒火而颤栗，“如果这世界非要一个人的痛苦来换取幸福——而我不相信有这种方法——那就去他妈的。”

Timothy看着他的方式就像看着一个在大人面前发表天真言论的愚蠢孩童。

 _“你可以拒绝。”_ 他说， _“但你不会。”_

***  
如果一个人一生中能做出的所有错误决定是有限的，Timothy现在一定在透支人生。

他犯了那么多错。暴力镇压哥谭、成为蝙蝠侠、杀死Damian、离开去寻找Jason，最严重的错误是他明明已经找到了他，却又过于轻率地转身离开。

而他为此付出了血淋淋的代价。

他跨越界限太远了，以至于曾经的同伴都不再相信他们能让他回心转意，任何与此相关的尝试都只是徒劳的飞蛾扑火。只有一个人固执地不肯放弃。

Jason闯进蝙蝠洞拿枪指着他时，Timothy表情很平静，就像他早就知道他会做的那样。Jason总是如此。这么简单。这么坚韧。这么执着。如果你说服他这能让世界变得更好，就算眼前是深渊他也会眼都不眨地跳下去。

Timothy望着他秘而不宣的爱人，目光痴迷而痛苦地从脏兮兮的眼罩向下转向藏在空荡荡裤管里的残肢。他没有反抗，没有躲闪，直直迎着漆黑的枪口。

“我找了你很久，希望你能在Bruce之后接过披风，Jay。”

Jason的瞳孔迅速收缩了一下，就像有什么令人厌恶的条件反射像蛇一样爬上脊椎。

“我找到了，但是。”

但是。

接下来的话Timothy把它们咽回了肿胀嘶哑的喉咙里。他知道Jason能听懂。寻找Jason花了他几个月时间，而在他恐惧地转身逃跑之后，调查清楚Jason的境况花了他更久——当时他被哥谭的事务缠身。

直到那份关于Jason生活境况和时间表的文件放在他的桌面上，他才意识到自己犯了多大的错误。他竟然愚蠢到相信身体残疾的Jason Todd可以自食其力地在一群流浪汉中活下去，就像Jason还是个街头男孩时那样。他被蒙蔽得竟然察觉不到一切都跟过去不同了，Jason经历了那么多，更妍丽、更骄傲、更脆弱、更容易被当成猎物伤害。他一直以来的信仰、支撑他找到蝙蝠侠并成为罗宾的动力，跟Jason的灵魂和尊严一起在泥泞中一遍又一遍被碾压。

他心碎的声音一定很大，以至于整个蝙蝠洞都在痛苦地回响，好像有人在他心脏上开了一枪。

作为回报，他打空了整整三个弹夹撕碎那些人渣。每一个。

如果屠杀一些活该下地狱的渣滓是犯罪，如果同时自封为审判者和处刑者是犯罪，如果所有这些都违背了他的导师花了一辈子给他树立的信念的话，那么去他的吧。

_“你相信这个世界可以变得更好，而我不再相信了。”_

“留在我身边，Jay。”Timothy喃喃道，“你知道没有你看着我我会做出什么。”

而他知道Jason一定会做出他想要的选择。因为Jason自我的那部分已经毁掉了，像残缺的唱片再也无法复原。他之所以还活着，之所以站在Timothy面前，只是因为纯粹的利他的善念支撑他拖着残肢爬行。利用Jason骨子里的正义和善良让Timothy觉得自己很恶心，但他别无选择。

他只有两条路，背着十字架站在悬崖边，或者死死抓住最后的救命稻草，这样他爱的人就不会再次从指缝间溜走。

Jason看着他，最终疲惫地放下了枪。

“好吧。”他说。

然后他把Jason关在蝙蝠洞里，有时他怀疑这样的生活对Jason来说跟之前没有任何不同，同样都是禁脔，区别只是一个人或者一群人的而已。

但是Jason没有挣扎，也没有反抗，即使是Timothy终于忍不住碰他的时候。他迫不及待地触摸Jason，小心翼翼地拆开绷带，亲吻他萎缩的纤细的残肢，像信徒虔诚地亲吻神父的手背。

一部分的他为此兴奋颤栗，另一部分则绝望得无以复加。

看，你曾经是英雄、是保护者，是高高在上的神像，却被残忍地打碎、弄脏，拖进龌龊的尘泥里，是我收集起你所有的碎片，小心翼翼地把你摆回架上珍藏。你怎么能还是不看我呢？

“我明白了。”Jason疲倦地垂着眼睛，他的表情就像当时被当做玩具在男人们手里传递一样，“原来你想要的是这个。”

——我想要的不是 _这个_ 。

但Timothy什么都说不出口。连“爱”这个词从他嘴里说出来都显得肮脏不堪。

他着魔般地寻找回到过去的方法。他尝试了很多次。很多很多次，多到他已经没力气去数。他幻想过很多种可能——如果他在Jason重伤之前就救下他、如果他在Jason被侮辱之前把他带回去，甚至如果，他在一切开始之前就杀掉Damian和Kate Kane……

但是没用。

他失败了。一次又一次。某些时间线上的节点是钉死了的，就像沉没的船只注定驶向冰山。

最后一次。他想。我再尝试一次。他已经是病入膏肓的绝症患者了，支撑他走下去的不过是那么一丁点狂热的妄想。所以他做出了最阴暗最疯狂的决定。

他会下地狱的，如果它真的存在的话。但他恐怕他甚至缺少一颗能够下地狱的灵魂。

***  
几乎是Jason醒来的同时，Tim就注意到了。Jason被他用拇指粗的铁链反绑起来，末端缠在床头的柱子上。他合上手提电脑，蓝色屏幕上闪烁着他刚刚为Jason做初步身体检查得到的数据。Timothy说得没错，他在Jason体内埋进了随时会引爆的炸弹，Jason的生命现在仅仅取决于他的一个微小的念头。

Tim没意识到自己不自觉地咬紧脸颊内侧，被操控的感觉让他怒火中烧。

“Timbo？”Jason缓缓眨着眼，药效还没有完全从他身上褪去，连说话都比平时迟钝了几分，他慢吞吞地说：“如果你现在放开我，我可以当做什么都没发生。”

Tim的肩膀颤抖着，他的眼神也许很痛苦，因为当他抬起头时看着Jason时红头罩明显愣了一下，金属锁链相互摩擦发出刺耳的尖叫。

“如果发生了什么，说出来，我们可以一起解决，行吗？”

Jason这么无知、这么无辜，从头到尾都不明白自己做错了什么，不知道美好的东西为什么活该被摔在地上碾碎。

Tim摇了摇头，勉强露出一个笑容：“没法解决。”

很少有人注意到这个事实，但它的确非常重要。他们都知道Tim曾经被蝙蝠侠和罗宾的都市传说深深吸引，为之痴迷，但显然他的每个兄弟都没有意识到，对他来说，罗宾一直是Jason Todd。

他搜集了很多罗宾的资料，从街边杂志的剪报到各种渠道获取的照片，甚至有一次他幸运地捡到了一小块罗宾鲜黄色的披风碎片。他不想——即使是现在也不想——成为超级英雄，罗宾，甚至是蝙蝠侠。改变世界有很多种方法，成为义警只是其中最立竿见影、最光彩夺目的那种。但那并不意味着他排斥义警，实际上他坚信那些穿着紧身衣的都市传说是鼓舞人心的符号。

他情不自禁地把自己的信仰投射在那个几乎跟他同龄却勇敢站出来打击犯罪的男孩身上，他是他天真而单纯的信念的具象，是理想主义者毕生追求的化身：

_这世界是个烂透了的地方，但它可以变得更好。_

那个活泼热情的黑发男孩是罗宾这个事实本身对Tim已经很有意义了，至于那张多米诺面具下活生生的人究竟是谁，他其实不太感兴趣。直到某天他意识到他已经很久没听见罗宾清脆的笑声在巷子里的回音，而蝙蝠侠的夜间巡逻开始变得越来越暴戾和失控，他才明白自己失去了什么。

他花了一些时间和精力才查出蝙蝠侠和罗宾的真实身份，确定蝙蝠侠就是Bruce Wayne之后，他也找到了几个月前哥谭日报的头条新闻：哥谭首富Bruce Wayne的养子Jason Todd在库拉克遭绑架遇害。

Tim Drake对着报纸沉默了五分钟，也许更久——

Jason Todd。

他把男孩的名字默不作声地在嘴里咀嚼了很多遍。

Jason Todd也许脑子里转过了很多种猜想，但当Tim开始用折叠刀精准利落地割断他的枪带，撕掉里层的紧身衣时，他显然还是始料未及。冰冷的刀尖划破制服上的红蝙蝠标志时，擦过胸膛的感觉让Jason条件反射地颤栗。

“等等，Tim，你他妈在干什么——”

“你知道，发现你以红头罩的身份重新回到哥谭，”Tim一边剥掉Jason身上的每一寸布料，一边自顾自说道，“我真的很开心。”

发现他年轻的英雄死而复生，发现对方从未有一刻放弃贯彻正义的信念，Tim简直是欣喜若狂。他代替了Jason的职位，成为蝙蝠侠的搭档，成为他从来不想担任的义警，但那一切只是因为过去的男孩死了。他背负着Jason和自己的信念走了那么远，直到Jason再次出现才意识到自己甚至没有机会喘口气。他抓住红头罩就像抓住救命稻草。

所以，他能理解Timothy信仰破灭后的绝望，能理解重压之后的强烈反弹。他把那么多希望寄托在了Jason身上，以至于当他历经千辛万苦终于找到Jason，却只发现对方已经失去了活下去的动力时，他全部的希望也一起掐灭了。

_“你太过年轻和天真，以为是我走得太远了，以为我的未来罪有应得。你错了。都怪你破碎的心、破碎的灵魂。”_

Timothy恶毒地、咬牙切齿地告诉他。

Tim弯下腰去亲吻Jason的时候，他的兄弟一定是太震惊以至于没法及时作出反应，Jason睁大眼睛好像第一次看清Tim那样，任凭Tim抓住时机在他嘴唇和脖颈上落下连绵的吻。

“你疯了，”Jason试图挣扎，但软绵绵的身体几乎没法反抗。Tim的手掌顺着Jason的腰滑到大腿上，摩挲着青年布满伤疤和弹痕的皮肤。指甲刮过柔嫩的疤痕时Jason像张弓一样猛地绷紧了，“他妈的到底怎么回事？！”

“我没疯。”Tim喃喃道。他抬起头直视着Jason惊吓和震怒交织的面孔，“我很清楚我在做什么。”

他扯掉Jason身上最后一点布料，握住Jason软软的阴茎，像是进行外科手术一样认真地翻来覆去打量嫩红色的干净性器，也许对方根本没怎么碰过它，只是被另一个人的手圈住就敏感地半勃起来，红晕突然冲上Jason脸颊的反应实在是太可爱了。

他深吸一口气，俯下身含住了Jason。红头罩触电一样从床上弹了起来，又迅速被锁链扯回原地，发出一串哗啦啦的巨响。Tim仔仔细细地用舌头照顾Jason的性器，从龟头一直到底部的囊袋，舔过顶端的冠状沟时，缝隙间像漏水一样溢出了有点咸的前液，Tim把它们全部吞了下去。Jason绑在背后的双手不安地抽搐着，在空气中试图抓住什么东西。他的胸膛随着呼吸剧烈地起伏，他紧咬住下唇把细碎的呻吟咽了回去。

“操，Tim、Tim Drake……啊……停、停下——”Tim充耳不闻，他一只手卡住Jason的膝弯把他的腿打开，偏过头舔舐着腿根，直到把柔软的皮肤折磨到又红又烫。Jason皱紧眉头，因为天旋地转的快感大脑空白。

Tim的手顺着小腿流畅的肌肉线条摸上去时，他回想起Timothy告诉他在未来Jason的右腿截肢了。现在它看起来那么结实和漂亮，Tim几乎无法想象Jason失去它的模样，只是尝试去勾勒那副画面的念头都让他心脏骤缩。

当然，即使肢体残疾的Jason也依然是Jason，Tim绝望地意识到没有什么能改变自己对他着魔般的仰慕。但他会变得更柔软、更脆弱……Tim牢牢地卡着Jason的四肢，抚摸他、舔舐他就像蜘蛛捕获掉入陷阱的小虫，口器耐心地拆掉坚硬的外壳。……就好像他可以被他拥有。

Tim尝试用手指打开Jason括约肌时Jason看上去真的被吓了一跳。他猛地挣扎一下，身体向后窜企图远离Tim，但Tim抓住他的腿把他轻而易举地拖回原地。“操，操，滚开——”Jason抬腿去踢Tim，“你知道我他妈会宰了你对吧？”

“对不起。”Tim低声重复道，那双蓝眼睛看上去既明亮又茫然。明明他才是要被强暴的那个，Jason觉得Tim露出这种好像随时会哭出来的表情简直他妈的见鬼。“但我不想伤害你Jason，只要你别反抗。”

他嘴上一口一个“对不起”，但坚定的动作完全是另一回事，涂满润滑剂的手指插入紧窄的甬道，挤压干涩的内壁。疼痛让Jason咬紧了牙。

他痛恨自己该死的记忆，但他没法控制自己不去回想Timothy的话，年长的那个Drake没有明说，但他已经猜到了在Timothy找到他之前Jason究竟过着什么样的生活，他克制不住想象当时的Jason有多绝望，只是想想就让他怒火中烧。

“听、听着，Tim，”Jason死死抓住身下的床单，忍耐着被侵入的痛苦，断断续续的话从他嘴里挤出来，“如果你是被胁迫的，我可以帮你，没关系，明、明白吗——哈啊……”

看。直到现在他还一厢情愿地相信你。Tim从来没觉得有哪一刻像现在这么冷静，他的心脏冷得像冰，寒气顺着血管将他冻结。在你自己都不信的情况下。

Tim摇了摇头，听见自己毫无起伏的声音。“不是胁迫。这是我自己的决定。”他看着一丝恐惧迅速掠过Jason的面孔。“难道你还不明白吗？”

他解开自己的皮带，金属扣掉在地板上发出了清脆的响声。Tim的手指抽了出来，取而代之的是硬得发疼的阴茎，Jason呛住一样猛地窒息，张开嘴巴叫不出声。紧绷的肌肉环拼命挤压着推拒侵犯者，但Tim扶着他的腿，强硬地一寸一寸挤了进去，一口气插到了底。Jason看着Tim，因为疼痛涌出的泪水从脸颊上滚了下来。

Tim温柔地梳理着Jason额前凌乱的卷发，低下头亲掉他的眼泪，嘴唇贴在他脸颊上时声音低得像耳语。

“……我爱你。”

Jason的眼神已经像是要杀人了，但他恶狠狠的咒骂还没到嘴边就被Tim的动作撞了回去。Jason短促地尖叫一声，在Tim放松钳制的时候挣扎，但Tim很快卡着他的胯把他重重按回了填满他的楔子上。

“不、不，操……”Tim以又快又重的节奏抽插着，双手穿过Jason肋下把他紧紧抱在怀里，Jason根本没有力气反抗，两个人接触摩擦的皮肤滚烫得像在燃烧。他们的身体线条不可思议地嵌合，好像Tim在Jason怀里找到了自己的位置。Jason重重地咬住Tim的肩膀，尖锐的牙齿刺破皮肤，直到他能感觉到血腥味从伤口溢出来。

那应该很疼。但Tim甚至叫都没叫一声。他痛苦地低声重复着Jason的名字，每一声都伴随深深的插入。撞到柔嫩内壁时Jason的尾音音调突然扬了起来：“T-Tim——”

Tim轻柔地低哼着回应他。他看着Jason那双在泪水中浸泡的眼睛，浅蓝色的双眼清澈又明亮，瞳孔边缘隐隐约约勾勒出一圈拉撒路之池的绿色。

他们贴得那么近，连得那么紧密，就像两株死死绞缠的藤蔓，共享着脆弱如风中残烛的生命，或者像中了不碰对方就会死去的魔法，必须时时刻刻感受到彼此的存在。

Tim希望此时此刻他们就死去，最好是整个世界都毁灭，某颗行星撞击地球，地面分崩离析，每块陆地的残骸都沉没进炙热的岩浆，所有生物都化为齑粉，成为宇宙间永恒盛放的标本。

他希望时间在此永远停驻。

***  
“Jay。”

Timothy站在房间门口，在进门之前轻轻地提醒了一句。他的爱人蜷缩在床上，缺乏锻炼的四肢看起来病态地苍白而纤细。Jason转过眼，漫不经心地“嗯”了一声。

Timothy俯下身，把Jason抱进怀里。几乎不需要Jason做出多少配合和努力，他高大但削瘦的身形让这件事做起来比看上去更加轻松。Jason坐在他大腿上，那么轻，那么脆弱，看起来像具瓷制的人偶，一个以前他绝对不会用来形容Jason的词语。Timothy的手指温柔地在Jason空洞的眼眶上来回抚摸着，描画骨骼的形状，已经愈合的伤疤触碰时仍然会传来敏感的刺痛和瘙痒，Jason像只被顺毛的猫一样眯起眼睛。

Timothy把脸颊埋在了Jason的肩膀上，鼻梁磨蹭着柔软的肩窝，深吸一口气，轻轻叫了一声Jason。

Jason没有回应，但他知道他在认真地听。

“如果我能做某些事，某些能够让我们摆脱这种残酷命运的事……”

Timothy抬起头，直视着Jason的蓝眼，意识到自己的嗓音在喉咙中颤抖。Jason只是静静地看着他。

“某些糟糕的事情。非常糟糕的事情。”

“……我应该去做吗？”

Jason沉默片刻。有一会Timothy几乎要怀疑他已经看穿了他在想什么——当然，他一贯可以，他那么了解他——心脏在他的胸腔里可怕地颤栗。

“那是你的选择。”

Jason开口，很少使用的声带振动时带着干涩和沙哑。Timothy的手指从白色的纱布向下滑到了鲜红的嘴唇，在唇瓣上无意识地摩挲着。Jason顺从地放任他的动作，条件反射地含住他的指尖。

“不管你做出什么选择，总会有代价。”

“即使代价是任何事情？”

Timothy的追问脱口而出。他知道他说的太多了，Jason很有可能猜测出他的计划，他不能、他不能——

Jason瞥了他一眼。他太苍白、太漂亮了，光晕照在他身上就像照亮教堂中的神像，他开口时连所有纷纷扬扬的尘埃都像是无数微小的精灵一样发着光涌上来。

“即使代价是任何事情。”

**Author's Note:**

> 搞自己想搞的，因为我就是这种烂人！！！


End file.
